


The Legion and His Slut

by Mlep



Series: Dead by Daylight Smut (I guess) [1]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Cock Slut, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Kinda PWP, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slut Shaming, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24178672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mlep/pseuds/Mlep
Summary: Jake and Frank fuck. I'm bored so here's this. Please read tags. Not Beta'd sorry.
Relationships: Frank Morrison/Jake Park
Series: Dead by Daylight Smut (I guess) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745095
Kudos: 50





	The Legion and His Slut

It was cold. Always so cold in Ormond. I just wanted to get this over with and get back to the bonfire as quick as possible. Sure I always loved seeing my psychotic… boyfriend? If it was him we were facing. But right now I just wanted to be warm. The Entity was learning quickly and was constantly making our lives more Hellish as time went on. It started with allowing killers near our fire to torment us, then whispers in the darkness, now it learned it could torment us with extreme cold, intense rain, and fog.

I groan as I sink to my knees to work on a generator. Dwight, Steve, and Meg were out there somewhere dealing with one of the Legion members, but so far I haven’t heard any screaming so they must be alright. I was surprised to find that I could finish a gen without any disturbance maybe because I had a Quentin-packed tool kit. I was actually starting to wonder if it even was a Legion member, however, before I could even finish that thought a scream disturbed the silence. I groaned again knowing from whom that scream came. Steve had an… interesting vocal range. I started running in the direction of the commotion in hopes that I could possibly pull off a save.

I crouched behind a wall and peered around it in time to see Steve run by limping and clutching at his side. I look back to see Meg vaulting a window with a Legion hot on her trail. I take that as my chance to run after the moaning man and see if I could help with his injuries.

“Steve!” I hiss running up behind him. He whirls around with only a moment of panic on his features before he realizes it's me.

“Oh thank God. Frank was really after me. I was worried he was going to be on me for the whole trial,” he sighed before crouching down so I could assess his wound.

Thankfully it wasn’t deep and I could bandage it quickly. Just then another gen went off in the distance, a sign that Dwight was still safe and Meg was still looping Frank.

“We should get another one up,” Steve says. I nod and we head off in the opposite direction of the last fixed gen.

We are able to work in peace for a bit occasionally hearing our sixth sense kick in as Frank passed. Screams were heard in the distance but we kept working. We only stopped once we heard not only Meg but shortly after, Dwight scream in the distance. I look up at Steve, and we nod silently to each other before silently leaving the gen in favor of saving our teammates.

After a few hand-signals, nods, and waves we are able to split up and move into the area we last heard our teammates in. I quietly worked my way into the old resort building in hopes of getting to the second floor to get a better view. I have only gone a few paces before I freeze. Meg’s lifeless body lay next to a half-running gen only a few paces in front of me. I curse under my breath as I try to make my way back to where I last saw Steve. It was too late.

I heard another scream just outside the building and see through a window Frank haul Steve onto his shoulder. I curse again wishing I had brought a flashlight instead of my tool box. I crouch and follow them to one of the meat hooks watching as Steve is thrown onto the rusted metal screaming. Frank flips his knife, catching it mid-air before slashing at Steve who lets out another loud moan. The killer seems content for the moment and heads off into the woods looking for the last survivor. Too bad the one he was looking for was right behind him. Sucker…

I rush over to Steve and whisper to him, “he got mori, used it on Meg.” The boy pales as I pull him off the hook and start addressing his new wounds.

“So Dwight-”

I cut him off, “not sure, all I saw was Meg and an almost complete gen. We should head ov-”

Just then Dwight's scream came piercing through the woods. Well that answers that then… I finish patching Steve up and we signal to split up again. Try to do gens next to each other so if one of us gets chased the other could come to the rescue. I was a little worried about the kid, he never liked dying and particularly hated being Moried. I take out my tool kit once more and get to work on the gen by Meg. Sometimes I wish it still bothered me to be near one of my dead comrades, but if it did I wouldn’t be able to gut getting gens done and help the ones still alive escape.

I sigh for the millionth time this trial as the light above my generator comes on. I had given him my toolbox seeing that the gen I was going to was almost repaired. I then started heading back to the gen we were originally working on together before my heart rate picked back up. I quickly moved to one of the lockers and quietly shut myself inside. I peered out of the slits to see Frank stalking around the finished generator. He kicked at the machine to no avail. One of the only things the Entity had in favor of us survivors. I smirk as he jogs away a little frustrated that another generator was completed and he still didn’t know I was the remaining survivor not hooked.

The Legion had a thing for moriing people, and to do so the Entity had to get a taste of their blood on a hook before it let them have their way with the poor survivor. As I stepped out of my hiding place, I re-account the first time I met Frank. I had only encountered his comrades in trials before so I was familiar with their turf and similar killing style. We had a pretty balanced team that round with Claudette looping the killer most of the match and Quentin and Dwight repairing gens. So I was able to do what I did best. Sabotage.

It had been when Claudette went down, Frank was taking her to a hook when I jumped out and broke it. I still remember, quite fondly smirking up at his emotionless mask as he threw Claudette to the ground and raising his knife at me. There were no moris or hook kills for the entirety of the trial as I continuously looped and sabotaged every chance I got in between getting chased. I was ripped from my recollection as a scream sounded not too far off, causing the gen I was working on to explode in my face as I misplaced a wire.

I stood, quickly running to the place I heard the scream. I arrive in time to see Frank plant his knife into Steve's side as he falls. I pick up a rock and chuck it at him. But his ever grinning face just looks at me as he slits the boy's throat. Steve’s scream dying out into a gurgle, arms and legs no longer moving. At least Frank was feeling merciful to the boy and let him die a less brutal death than what was usually dished out to Legion mori victims.

I stand arms crossed glaring at Frank in disapproval.

“Aww come on~” he whines, actually fucking whines at Jake, “Ya know just as well as everyone else that a pleased Entity is a happy Entity.” He shrugs, standing up off of Steve’s bloodied form, “besides,” he continues, “isn’t this what you were hoping for in the first place?”

I swallow hard face heating up, “you honestly think I’d want to be alone with one of you?”

He stalks towards me as I take a few precautionary steps back, “well you’re here aren’t you? You aren’t running and instead you’re trying to make me feel bad for doing my job.” He removes his mask before continuing, grinning down on me all the while, “so yeah I’d say you’re just dying to see me.”

My eyebrows shoot up in surprise as the taller man lunges at me, a wide grin stretching across his face akin to the one adorning his mask which he drops alongside his knife. I turn, quickly dashing away and back into the lodge where it is slightly warmer than the chilling darkness outside. I feel Frank hot on my heels and decide to loop him a few times through a window or two and around a few corners before I lose him. I quietly make my way upstairs for a better view, after all this is still a trial, and even though the killer doesn’t want me dead, maybe, I still want to know where my exits are. Namely the hatch.

It was quiet as I explored the broken-down upstairs of the old lodge. The Entity was well aware of Frank and I’s… activities and usually, if a trial ended in just him and I in the arena together it would “turn off” my sixth sense. It seemed well pleased today and appeared to leave us alone. I rounded a corner and ended up with a face full of jacket covered chest, as long thick arms wrapped securely around my form.

“Gottcha saboteur,” Frank whispered deep and warm into my hair. I shuddered leaning into the sturdy chest enjoying the closeness to another person. My face was warm as my arms snaked up and around my captives neck as I leaned further into his embrace. A deep chuckle resonated in the man's chest as his hands slid down to grab at my ass and upper thighs.

“Sweet thing, you missed me didn’t you?” He asked in a heady voice. I hummed in response, feeling him lifting me up. I wrap my legs around his waist as I am brought up to eye level with him. I feel heat spread from my face to my ears and down my neck as he looks me deeply in the eye. He slowly starts moving closer towards me as I close my eyes. Our lips connect in a gentle fashion, like lovers, I think to myself, only causing my face to heat up more. He slowly teases his tongue inside my mouth as I slide my hand up to tangle in his black strands.

By the time we pull away our lips our red and spit-slicked. I noticed we had moved into a run-down room with a king sized bed in the middle. I am tossed down to the middle of the bed, noting how it wasn’t as dusty as I originally expected. I send a questioning look towards Frank who only smiles, unzipping his coat and moving on top of me. He quickly does away with my scarf and starts unzipping my own coat. Before I know it both of us are shirtless and his hands are roaming freely over my torso. My now glove less hands fly up to card through his soft locks gently tugging at the strands.

A moan slips past my parted lips as his tongue licks over one of my nipples, my fingers digging deeper into his hair. I wrap my legs around his hips and pull our groins together only to feel his thick member jutting into mine as we slowly start grinding together. He then latches onto my sensitive flesh and starts sucking, gently grinding the pert flesh between his teeth. One hand starts playing with my unattended nipple as his hand snakes its way between our bodies to the front of my cargo pants.

I let out a groan as his lips leave a wet trail up to my collarbone, teeth nipping at my flesh. His hand manages to undo my pants and I slowly let my legs untangle themselves from around his waist. Lips and teeth are now abusing my neck, leaving a trail of hickies and bite marks in their wake as my pants and boxers are worked off.

I now lay bare in front of the blackette, panting, blushing, red lipped, and fully erect. Frank leans back to admire his work and take in my disheveled appearance. I look away out of embarrassment, hands coming up to cover my face in the process. I hear a chuckle from the man above me and feel his large, calloused, hands rubbing up and down my torso. I am hypersensitive from the lack of contact in the last few days? Weeks? Honestly, it’s felt like an eternity since my last intimate contact with someone. I whimper to let him know I don’t want to just be admired. I want to be wrecked.

“Come on Jakey, tell me what you want. Tell me how much you want me to fuck you senseless,” he says as he leans down to my ear, pressing our chests and groins together. I let out another breathy whine that turns into a moan as Frank latches onto a sensitive spot behind my ear.

He continues, “I know how much you want to be destroyed on my cock, to be used like a sextoy for my pleasure,” I shudder as he starts grinding on me, “tell me how much you want it Jake beg for me to use you like the slut you are, have me mount you like the animal I am and take you however many times I want.” My mind is getting foggy as more filth pours from his mouth, setting me further on edge, “I want to hear you scream my name, see you cum on my cock alone.”

I break and start sobbing, “Yes! Frank, yes~” I hiss, “please take me like the slut I am, mount me, use me to your heart's content I’m yours!” I sob clinging onto his neck. A dark chuckle resonated in Frank's chest as he pulled back enough to shuck his pants and boxers off after pulling what looked to be a bottle of lube out of one of his pockets. He climbed back on top of me spreading my legs apart in the process. I let my head fall back onto the soft mattress as the cap of the bottle pops off.

I groan as the cool liquid is poured over my entrance, a finger gently smears through it before pushing in. I start panting as I am slowly stretched to accommodate Frank’s length. My fists are white as I clutch at the comforter below me, when Frank deems me spread enough. I’m panting when I finally feel the head of his cock at my entrance. I will my body to relax as he slowly pushes into my tight heat.

A deep groan leaves me as he pushes the last inch into me, now pressed flush against my ass. I gently roll my hips as a go ahead and Frank starts a brutal pace. My eyes quickly roll back as moans freely slip from my lips mixed with helpless pleas for more.

“That’s right baby, take it. Damn you always take me so well. Look at you stretched over my cock,” Frank’s filthy words cloud my thoughts making me moan louder. My arms are now wrapped around his shoulders, nails digging into his muscled flesh as his thrusts become rougher. On one particular thrust I see white as my body arches. I let out a particularly loud moan on the verge of a scream as my vision slowly comes back.

“Frank… p-please… right-ah… there~” I am barely able to get a full sentence out before I am lost once again to helpless moans.

“That’s it, scream for me,” he grunts, “want you to go back to your camp with no voice so everyone knows just how much you wanted me.”

“Frank please!” I shriek as he mercilessly plows into my sweetspot. I’m seeing stars as he buries his teeth deep into my shoulder enough to draw blood. His pace becomes more and more erratic, and I can feel myself reaching my limit. I throw my head back letting out a scream of my lover’s name as I cum, digging my nails deep into his shoulders. Frank’s teeth dig deeper into my already bleeding shoulder as he buries himself, hilt-deep, inside me, pumping his load deep inside my guts.

I slowly come down from my high as Frank pulls out of my abused hole, his spent oozing slowly from me. My head is still fuzzy as he quickly jumps off the bed to rummage around on the floor only to return moments later. A quick snap and flash of a camera bring me out of my dazed state and I quickly take to glaring at my moronic lover.

“What? If I don’t get your sweet ass in a trial I’m gonna need something to get off to,” I groan as he pulls off a pillowcase to start cleaning me up with.

“Pervert…” I whisper, Frank laughs as we start getting dressed.

Frank and I take a quick walk, getting me back my toolkit and an open hatch. I sigh as I turn to face the now masked killer standing a little ways off. I quickly approach him and rip off his mask, throwing it to the ground.

I lean up and snag a quick kiss before whispering, “I love you my psycho~” before dashing off to the hatch and jumping in.

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually my first smut fic (that I'm publishing) so yeah. Support is nice. I'm into a shit load of different fandoms so I ship a lot. Just drop asks in the comments


End file.
